


Geomancy of the Heart

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Mikey doesn't really understand what Ray gets out of being with him. Like, Mikey's pretty good at sex and stuff, he knows, but Ray'sawesome, Ray could be having all the best kinds of sex with anyone, ever, and Mikey's not really all that good at anything else.  An exploration of why Mikey is, in fact, perfect for Ray.For prompt 2: Ray/Mikey - Happy secrets (plz, no wedding proposals)Thank you to the fabulous mods for being fabulous  <3Dear prompter: I do love some Mikey and Ray. I hope you like this take.





	Geomancy of the Heart

Mikey is totally, completely, _incredibly_ happy with Ray. Like, growing up, Gerard was always his Pole Star - still is, really, that bright light that's always illuminated the path Mikey's got to follow, but Ray...Ray's like his Magnetic North. Solid, reliable, and he makes the rest of the directions make sense. The whole world makes a lot more sense with Ray in it.

Mikey just.. he doesn't really understand what Ray gets out of the whole deal. Like, Mikey's pretty good at sex and stuff, he knows, but Ray's _awesome_ , Ray could be having all the best kinds of sex with anyone, ever, and Mikey's not really all that good at anything else. 

He's not putting himself down (he's had way too many pep talks from Gerard, and he's done way too much therapy), like, he's a competent bassist (he wasn't, but he practised and he learned and now he's solid), he's the fastest texter he knows, other than Pete, he's okay at drawing, he makes a fucking excellent mixtape... but, like, the only thing that's ever really made Mikey a _catch_ is that he's in a famous band. And Ray's in the same band, and he's better at it than Mikey.

Mikey tries to be like, super considerate and thoughtful for Ray. He's not sure how he got fucking lucky enough that Ray agreed to be with him in the first place, but he can totally make it worth Ray's while (also, making Ray happy is _the best_ , he's got the best smile and he, like, radiates his happiness out at the world and it's amazing. Mikey's not always super happy, and it's really nice to be able to, like, wallow in Ray's happy bubble and maybe absorb some of that by osmosis. Ray's not a substitute for Mikey's meds or anything, but he's like the cherry on top).

 

They've been on this tour for four hundred million years, more or less, Mikey thinks they might be in Pittsburg, or somewhere in Maine, but he's not entirely sure. He does know that they've got three nights, sort of, in a motel off the interstate coming up after tonight's show, because pulling into a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere after midnight and leaving at 4am like two days and a handful of hours later is a whole lot cheaper than everyone staying in hotels in the city near the venue or whatever, and the general geography means that their free time is not long enough to get home, really. Ray's getting super excited about the thought of getting some laundry done and Mikey's super excited about being able to lie down on the same bed and not be moving for more than eight hours. Mikey always sleeps like shit on the bus, and it takes him a while to wind down in a hotel, too. And also Mikey has a plan. 

Mikey goes to find Brian once the busses have pulled up next to the venue. "Hey Brian, how long do I have before sound check?"

Brian looks at him. "Ray has an interview in an hour...."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "Yeah. I know, he's been preparing for it, but I'm not in that one. How long do _I_ have?" Honestly, Mikey knows he spends lot of time near Ray, but they're not actually joined at the hip.

Brian sucks on his cigarette like it contains patience, and maybe a dash of tolerance. "What do you wanna do, Mikey?"

Mikey can't help the Marge Simpson growl he makes. He hasn't been lost for _literally years_ , and anyway, it was always Ray they left behind at gas stations and things. "I just wanna get some shit from, like, a mall or somewhere."

"Does Ray know about this?" Brian asks, like Mikey’s not a competent adult.

"No." Mikey frowns. He _is_ mostly a competent adult, and this is a _surprise_ for Ray, so of course he fucking doesn't know.

"I thought you guys didn't do secrets?" Brian's doing that thing where he's looking right into Mikey's brain again and it makes Mikey feel squirmy.

"This is a _happy_ secret!" Mikey grouches. Brian can go fuck himself with his worrying about Mikey. Mikey huffs. "I'll take Worm..."

Brian sighs. "Fine. Be back here by two. Or, no, you won't remember lunch. Be back for one."

Mikey looks at his phone. It's only just after nine, he's got this. "Cool, thanks Brian. Don't tell Ray?"

"I'm not lying for you Mikey Way, If he asks I'll tell him you're with Worm."

"Okay." That's cool, Ray won't worry as long as he knows Mikey is safe. Mikey texts Ray, just to be sure that no in depth questioning is going to be happening.

_Gonna look for comix w/worm. u want?_

His phone pings 20 seconds later, which is fast for Ray. He must have been waiting for Mikey to text. _Nah, will just read urs. Get snax for motel?_

_duh. mfw xxx_

Mikey goes off to find Worm. He's got shit to do.

 

Mikey knows from long practice that he needs to get to the comic store last, or he'll never get the rest of the things that he wants to buy. He just doesn't fucking know where to get any of the things he's looking for. The mall with the comic store is… not huge, but it’s still overwhelming and it doesn’t seem to have any logic to the layout. Eventually they find a store directory, and Mikey figures that Gee always went fucking ape over the Bath and Bodyworks sale, so they probably have candles and romantic bath shit, so he tries to follow the non-logic to get to that store first. When he gets there, the smell nearly kills him. 

There is a gendered-as-fuck _manly_ section, so Mikey starts there - Ray's not a gender essentialist or anything, but sea salt and leather seem more his kind of scent than freesia. Mikey's not entirely sure what a freesia is. He gets a couple of candles - He wants to buy, like, a million, but they're expensive and Worm keeps saying he doesn't want the fire alarm to go off. There is bubble bath stuff, shampoo and conditioner and some body oil. It says it's to lock in moisture, but Mikey's pretty sure it can also do sex stuff.

He's really fucking proud of himself, he gets all the shit that he wants and he doesn't pass out from all the perfume. He is a _boss_. He treats himself to Starbucks as a reward (also he can buy coffee for the coffee maker in the motel there, the stuff in you get in motels always sucks ass).

Mikey braves the department store next, he needs to get Ray some really good, soft pajamas, so he's got something clean and comfy to wear while he's washing all of his clothes. The pair he finds really are the fucking softest clothes he's ever felt, so he gets some for himself, too. He figures that (a)Ray will probably like it if Mikey's clothes are also clean, and (b)soft pajamas will make Mikey more huggable. It's a win win.

The mall's comic store is _right there_ , but Mikey hasn't gotten any snacks yet, so he drags Worm back out to the street so they can go to the Seven Eleven. 

Mikey makes Worm swear never to tell _anyone_ how much he spends in the Seven Eleven on snacks. It shouldn't have been possible. 

 

 _Finally_ it's comic store time. Mikey has a fuck ton of issues and trades to pick up, like, they'll all be in his folder back home, waiting for him to get back to his regular store, but he wants them _now_ too. He figures he can, like, donate the duplicates or some shit. There's a gaming section in the store and there are a bunch of _Cheap Ass_ games that Mikey's never seen before - they've got fucking _Before I Kill You Mr. Bond_ , which he thought they'd had to recall because of the copyright on the name. He's not planning to play any games while they're at the motel, or, well, not the kind of games that need counters or shit like that, anyway, but they'll be fucking excellent for the bus. He gets Ray some tiny little dice, too. They've got little sets of seven - d4, two d6, d8, d10, d12, d20 in small plastic tubes and they're the cutest thing that Mikey's ever seen. They're not even impossible to read the numbers on, either. He picks up a set for himself, too. He's not a saint.

 

Mikey makes it back in time to shove the shopping bags into his spare duffle so that he can sneak all his haul into the motel without Ray seeing it. He feels like a total ninja. Ray's in the venue, watching the guys set up - Mikey kind of loves how much attention Ray pays to all of that stuff, the tech shit. 

"Hey Mikey, did you get all your books?" Ray grins at him and squeezes his shoulder lightly. 

"Mmh, most of them. They were missing one of the Buffy ones, and I think I already have a couple of the X-Men ones, but it was a pretty nice store. They had some games and shit, too. I got a couple for when Frank's too pissed at Gee's DMing to play D&D." Mikey leans into Ray. He's never really been one for PDAs, especially around venue security they don't know, but leaning, leaning's good. "I got my own body weight in snacks, too."

Ray snorts. "I hope you mean _my_ body weight, or we'll go hungry..."

Mikey pokes at Ray's belly. "Shut the fuck up Ray.".

Ray giggles, batting at Mikey's hand. It's fucking hilarious how ticklish he is. 

 

The show's a good one. The crowd's energy is great and everything goes perfectly. The crew loads them out in record time, to, so they get to the motel early, only just after 2. Mikey's still in his post-show weird half-wired, half-exhausted zombie state, and he's fucking glad he shoved all his shit in his duffle. He grabs it, the bags from the Seven Eleven, and his laundry (which is basically all of his clothes right now). He nearly leaves his phone charger in the bus lounge, but Ray grabs it for him.

"I don't want to have to deal with an unplugged Mikey Way" Ray grins at him.

"I'm not that bad." Mikey protests.

Ray laughs.

"I'd just have borrowed yours..." Mikey mutters.

Ray laughs so hard he nearly drops all of his shit on the ground.

 

The motel is not a total crap hole. Like, it's kinda basic and it needs new paint and shit, but it's clean and the beds are comfy. There's a huge fucking tub, too which gives Mikey a couple of ideas. 

"Hey Ray - wanna have a bath before bed." Mikey waggles his eyebrows.

"Mmmh." Ray starts to smile and then interrupts himself with an enormous yawn. 

Mikey smiles. Ray's tired, and Mikey can totally help him with washing his hair.

 

Even though the tub is big, it's kind of a tight fit with Mikey sitting behind Ray, and it's kind of awkward for Mikey to get his arms in the right position to wash Ray's hair, but Mikey is the son of a hairdresser and he knows how to do this _right_. He gives fucking excellent head massages and Ray's going to get the five star luxury salon experience.

The shampoo and conditioner were totally worth the money, they smell amazing. Mikey doesn't really want to stop massaging Ray's curls, it's fascinating how they pull straight when they're weighted with conditioner or water, but as soon as some of the water runs off they start to coil back into their individual curls again, but eventually Ray's conversation isn't even just quiet grunts, it's snoring, and Mikey figures he should get Ray out of the tub and into his pajamas before he's totally, completely asleep.

"Hey, Ray, it's time to go to bed." Mikey jogs Ray a little. 

Ray makes a low whining noise, but he lets Mikey sit him up. "Comfeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Mikey laughs. "Yeah, you are, but I can't feel my right foot. Come on, I got you a present."

"Yeah?" Ray leans forward, away from Mikey, making space for him to get out.

"Yeah." Mikey scrambles out of the tub, just about manages not to fall over on his numb foot, and grabs one of the smaller towels to wrap around Ray's head. "Come on. Out."

Ray is totally pliable, and sleep-soft and warm. He totally submits to Mikey rubbing him down and follows him out to the bedroom where Mikey gets their pajamas out of his duffle. They are still the softest things he's ever felt. 

"Oh." Ray looks surprised and pleased when Mikey pulls Ray’s new pajama shirt over his head, even though MIkey gets it caught on Ray’s ear. "These are clean."

"Yeah. I thought it might be nice to have clean things to wear while we're doing laundry tomorrow." Mikey smoothes the fabric over Ray’s chest, even though it doesn’t need it.

"You're fucking magic, Mikey Way." Ray beams at him.

Mikey smiles and helps Ray direct his foot into the pajama leg. He's not magic, but he tries hard, and he practices, and that counts too.


End file.
